Zona de Guerra
by Only1Sacha
Summary: Tras haber regresado de un viaje, Mikaela Rhee, vuelve a Michigan en busca de su familia. En el camino a casa presencia las extrañas cosas que están sucediendo con los muertos. Al llegar, encuentra a su madre y hermanas convertidas en esas cosas come-gentes. Entonces decide ir a Atlanta donde está su hermano mayor. Sin saberlo, se encuentra en medio de la Zona de Guerra.
1. Ayudando a Extraños

**Capítulo 1** _ **Ayudando Extraños**_

Llevaba horas caminando de un lado para el otro, por todo el desordenado apartamento de su hermano. Se estaba desesperando y más cada vez que veía los cuerpos de sus hermanas y su madre. Si seguía ahí, se volvería loca. Decidida a no pasar un minuto más allí tomó sus cosas y salió del apartamento; recorrió varias calles, tomando lo que le podría ser útil. Escapando de los caminantes, mordedores o como quiera que los vimos los llamaran.

Días, desde que dejó el apartamento, habían pasado. Estaba completamente sola. No sabía bien cómo pero se libraba fácil de esas cosas, tal vez porque parecía uno de ellos, quien sabe. Por el día andaba lejos de la ciudad y en la noche dormía en lugares seguros, que ella misma limpiaba –matando caminantes- y los acondicionaba para su estancia. Nunca permanecía en un mismo lugar por más de un día, ya había aprendido la lección.

Se alejaba a las afueras de la ciudad, usando una bicicleta como medio de transporte, decidió quedarse por allí. Tenía que empezar de nuevo, buscar un nuevo grupo. Alejarse de Atlanta era lo mejor que podía hacer. Intentó irse pero no podía ir muy lejos sabiendo que dejaba su hogar atrás. Así que esperó. Días más tarde, vio como la ciudad de Atlanta era bombardeada. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al pensar que su hermano podría estar allí, vivo. Había decidido en el último momento no unirse a la gente de la carretera y permanecer, estúpidamente, con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano. Se estaba aburriendo de la soledad. Iba armada con una pistola que le había quitado a un caminante, tenía aun un cartucho sin usar y unas seis balas le restaban a la pistola. Además, llevaba un revólver, y bastante munición. Llevaba un walkie-talkie un par de botellas de agua y muchas barras energéticas. Todo estaba en una mochila que se cruzaba por su pecho, y en otra mochila más grande –que cargaba en la espalda- llevaba cambios de ropa y una sábana, sus lentes y un libro.

Los días habían pasado y sus esperanzas se habían reducido considerablemente, hasta que escuchó un caballo relinchar. Pudo ver claramente la escena, el hombre caía del caballo, los caminantes se acercaban a ellos, el hombre era salvado por la gracia de Dios, ya que esas cosas devoraban el caballo. El hombre se escondía un tanque que había. Luego había un disparo, caminantes rodeándolo. Estaba perdido. Pero al parecer no era así, salió corriendo y entró a un callejón. Mikaela supuso que se había encontrado con alguien. Trató de comunicarse con el radio, pero solo había estática.

Desde el edificio donde se encontraba vio a un hombre en la azotea, disparando a los caminantes con un rifle. Estaba loco, llamaba la atención de esas cosas. Después de que lloviera brevemente, vio como el sheriff y un chico, al que no pudo ver bien, llevaban una camioneta, luego la alarma de un carro, la verdad, todo pasó muy rápido. Y ella seguía allí.

La noche calló.

Ela, despertó de un brinco al escuchar gritos rabiosos de alguien. Asustada subió a la azotea. Y ahí estaba un hombre gritando bajo sol. Quería ayudarlo pero no podía. No sabía cómo. Gritos de dolor. Se puso muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Minutos después, Mikaela, decidió darse la vuelta, tal vez podía encontrar a alguien y ayudarlo o algo por el estilo. Los caminantes lo hacían todo más difícil. Para su sorpresa, solo encontró a un hombre sangrando en la calle. Al parecer estaba perdiendo la fuerza. Estaba débil, quemado del sol y sin una mano. Contemplando su revólver. ¿Se iba a suicidar?, se preguntó.

\- ¡Por Dios! –Exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca.- ¿Qué te pasó? –le preguntó al hombre que se agarraba la… bueno, el muñón. Se inclinó a su lado.

\- Estúpida mujer, no ves que… -murmuró algo que Ela no entendió. Debía estar muy débil.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? –Se preguntaba a sí misma.- Hay que… cauterizar eso. –exclamó más bien para sí misma, poniendo en alto su dedo índice, como cuando se te ocurre una gran idea.- ¡Oye, tú…! –Le dio pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas al hombre.- No te muevas de aquí, ya vuelvo. ¡Ah, y no te duermas!

\- ¡Estúpida… ya cautericé! –la chica lo miró confundida. Era cierto, tonta, no se había fijado. Se veía muy deshidratado.

\- Bien… -se mordió las uñas nerviosa.- ¡Vamos! Levántate. –ayudándolo a levantarse, el hombre era muy grande y estaba mareado, se le haría difícil. - ¿Puedes andar?

\- ¡Carajo! –dijo viendo atrás. –Ahí vienen esos malditos bastardos. –refiriéndose a los caminantes. Caminaron un poco –o más bien trotaron, ya que el hombre no podía correr- y doblando la esquina, un poco alejado a la entrada a la ciudad, en las vías, había una camioneta. Un camión de carga más bien, de alguna compañía de construcción o de carga.- ¡Ahí! –Señaló con la cabeza.- Ese es nuestro boleto de salida… -estaba a punto de desmayarse.

\- Ok, ok… solo un poco más, no te desmayes aun… -el hombre gritaba insultos, tanto a la chica como a los caminantes.- O me dejas de insultar o te hecho a esas cosas. –Sentenció mirando al hombre seriamente. Subieron. - Tal vez debería dejarte morir… -lo miró de reojo, encendiendo el motor.

\- Bien, bien… -fue lo único que dijo recargándose en el asiento, se veía muy mal. Honestamente Mikaela pensaba que moriría.

\- Soy Mikaela. –le dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera. –Para mi familia y amigos cercanos, Ela.

\- Merle, Merle Dixon. –pronunció entre quejidos. Ela, le dio un vistazo rápido, ese hombre parecía ser delincuente, pero al mismo tiempo parecía llevar una coraza.

\- Bien Merle, me he propuesto salvarte, ¿ok? –Él solo la miró raro.- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esta situación? –trataba de mantenerlo despierto.

\- Un maldito sheriff, me dejó esposado en el techo del edificio… muñeca.

\- Sí, los vi salir… -asintió lentamente.

\- Y un bastardo negro botó la llave de las esposas por el desagüe. Apropósito. –aseguró gritando molesto.

\- Así de bien te portaste con ellos. –Dijo sarcástica, el hombre la fulminó con la mirada.- Vamos, Merle, ambos sabemos que no debes ser un santo. –juzgó la joven.

\- ¡Cállate zorra! ¡Tú no me conoces! –la chica detuvo la camioneta y miró seriamente al hombre.

\- Bájate. –ordenó sin mirarlo. Merle la miró boquiabierto.- Y cuando lo hagas voy a tocar la bocina muy fuerte para atraer a los caminantes y que te coman. –volteo a verlo.

\- No tienes que hacerlo… –le costó pronunciar, tal vez por el orgullo o tal vez por la debilidad. No podía deshacerse de ella, aun no tenía fuerzas. Se libró de aquellos caminantes solo por la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldición! Salvé tu maldito trasero ¿y así lo agradeces? –Golpeó el volante. Pensó en otra cosa para calmar su enfado.- Necesitas vendas, antibióticos y sobre todo… necesitas comer. Te ves fatal.

\- ¡Gracias muñeca! –dijo burlonamente, con debilidad en su voz. Ella simplemente lo ignoró.

\- Ahí hay una farmacia, tal vez… no hayan muchos caminantes. –miró la calle y la farmacia, sujetándose al volante. – Ni se te ocurra irte sin mí. –le advirtió al hombre.

\- Bien muñeca. – soltó con tono pícaro. A Mikaela le faltaba mucho por conocer a ese tal Merle Dixon. Y sabía que le esperaban muchos dolores de cabeza con ese hombre.

Bajó de la camioneta silenciosamente, armada con una pistola y un tubo metálico, que encontró tirado. Se acercó mirando por las ventanas, se veía despejado, entró sigilosamente, el cristal de la puerta estaba roto, posiblemente, por saqueadores. Encontró una mochila que le servía justamente para lo que buscaba. La sacó del paquete, estaba nueva. La abrió y saco esos molesto papelitos que siempre traen adentro. Recorrió toda la farmacia en busca de medicinas, vendas, agua y cosas de comer. Revisó el mostrador y sonrió victoriosamente, había encontrado un arma. Si había un arma, había munición, dedujo. Así que entró a la oficina. Revisó las gavetas y sí, ahí estaba la caja. Un olor fuerte acaparó su sentido de olfato mientras unos ruidos asquerosos inundaban sus oídos. Al darse la vuelta, vio a un caminante que se acercaba, anteriormente farmacéutico, y posiblemente, el dueño del lugar. Le daba asco, estaba peor que los que había visto antes, se tapó la boca intentando ahuyentar sus enormes ganas de vomitar por el fuerte olor. No era el momento. Levantó el tubo como si fuera un bate de béisbol y lo golpeó hasta que vio su cráneo destrozado. Al verlo tirado, inmóvil, decidió revisarlo. Tenía más balas encima, dentro de su bata. Lo miró unos segundos y comenzó a vomitar. Cuando comenzó a hacer práctica en el hospital, había visto cosas asquerosas pero ninguna como esta. El olor, su aspecto putrefacto, su ropa hecha un desastre, en fin todo, le provocaba nauseas. Se apuró a salir de allí con su nueva mochila llena de cosas. Y su ropa salpicada de sangre.

Antes de volver se aseguró de buscar algo más.

\- ¿Sigues vivo? –preguntó asomándose por la ventana donde estaba Merle, con los ojos cerrados, que los abrió cuando la escuchó, pegándole tremendo susto.

\- ¡Coño! Si no me muero por desangrarme o porque un bastardo de esos me muerda, me muero por un susto por culpa tuya. –se veía un poco mejor.

\- Lo siento. –se disculpó mientras daba la vuelta y entraba a la camioneta.- Te quejas mucho. –La fulminó con la mirada.- Te traje antibióticos. –le pasó dos capsulas y le dio una botella de agua. El hombre las aceptó y las ingirió.- Bien, ahora dame tu muñón. –sacó las vendas y gasas, algodones, alcohol y comenzó a limpiar. Untó antibiótico y vendó.- Traje bastantes vendas. Hay que oxigenar la herida para que no se infecte y mueras. –le dijo quitándole la botella de agua y dándole un sorbo, sosteniéndole la mirada, al principio le vio con mala cara y luego solo asintió. –Hay que hacer algo con tus quemaduras. –viendo la frente y hombros de Merle.

\- ¿Eras enfermera, doctora o algo así? –decidió preguntar. Mientras Ela, con un algodón ponía un poco de crema humectante sobre las quemaduras.

\- Faltaba poco para que me graduara de enfermera. Hacía cinco meses que había empezado las prácticas en un asilo de ancianos. Y en un hospital. –Ela sonrió al recordar a los ancianos con los que se la pasaba casi todo el día.

\- Que bien… -miró a cualquier otro lado, para luego encontrarse con la mirada expectante de la chica.- ¡Te imagino con el uniforme! –Hablando con un hombre como Merle, no es difícil imaginar lo que pasaba por su pervertida mente.- Hace dieciséis meses había salido de la maldita cárcel. –ella lo miró seria por algunos segundos y luego soltó una carcajada, él la miró confundido. –También tengo experiencia militar. –agregó.

\- ¿Por estar en una cárcel militar? –él se encogió de hombros. - Y terminaste esposado, en un tejado, sólo. Rodeado por caminantes. Y todo por no saber comportarte. –soltó otra carcajada. Él solo gruñó.

Mikaela insistió en que él debía cambiarse la camiseta al menos y mantener inmovilizado el brazo hasta el próximo cambio de vendaje. Atando unos pañuelos de colores llamativos rodeó el cuello de Merle para que mantuviera su brazo inmóvil, pegado al pecho.

La noche había caído y el silencio los acompañaba. Mikaela le había contado que anterior mente había estado en un grupo y por diferencia de opiniones se había separado de ellos.

\- Quiero volver al campamento… -soltó Merle, que descansaba en su asiento, rodando la cabeza para mirarla.

\- ¿A vengarte de esa gente o…? –levantó una ceja.

\- No. Quiero ir por mi hermano. –Tensó la mandíbula.- Ni siquiera sabe que ese maldito policía me dejó en el tejado. Ni siquiera se molestaron en buscarme, en regresar por mí.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No te quedaste a esperarlos.

\- Bueno preciosa, no me iba a quedar esperando a que me comieran los bastardos. –ironizó.

\- Cierto, pero haberte cortado la mano… -apretó los labio, le daba pena ese hombre, a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

\- No te juzgo Merle, cualquier persona con miedo lo hubiese hecho…

\- ¿Me estas llamando miedoso? –se enfadó. Acomodándose en su asiento.

\- No Merle, creo que fuiste muy valiente. Y el valor viene del miedo. Apuesto que solo pensabas en volver con tu hermano, ¿verdad? Tu miedo a morir solo en la azotea… y no volver a ver a… -pausó para que Merle dijese el nombre de su hermano.

\- Daryl, se llama Daryl.

\- Bueno pues, y no volver a ver a Daryl, fue lo que te hizo valiente, tomaste la decisión de cortar tu mano.

\- Debemos ir al campamento… -frunció el ceño. –También debo ir por mi moto.

\- Claro, mañana en la mañana. Y… no les hagas nada. Debe haber otra forma de solucionar todo esto con el sheriff y el grupo… ¿no?

\- No lo creo niñita. –se acomodó en su asiento dándole la espalda, dando por terminada su conversación.

\- Merle… -dijo en voz baja mientras con su dedo índice tocaba el hombro del mayor de los Dixon.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Voy al _baño_. –agarró su mochila, donde llevaba las armas y sacó una linterna, ya que estaba oscuro.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve o qué? –la chica solo bufó y rodó los ojos mientras salía del camión.

La joven de cabellera castaña salió en dirección a los árboles, pero sin alejarse del camión.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó al entrar, echando el asiento del piloto hasta atrás para poder acomodarse, y dormir.

\- Estaría mejor si te callaras. –rodó los ojos. Hacía rato intentaba dormir y ella seguía hablando.

\- Claro, claro… -dijo extrañamente feliz.

\- ¿Estás drogada o algo así? –ella volteó a verlo ofendida.

\- Claro que no…

\- Oye, yo sé de drogas y tú estás drogada. –enfatizó la palabra 'tú' y luego soltó una risilla, con un poco de dolor.

\- Cuando salí a hacer mis necesidades… -Merle hizo un ruido raro, se burlaba de ella por su fina forma de hablar.- Encontré unos hongos. –Merle levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Te quedan? –Mikaela rió, tomó su mochila y sacó una pequeña bolsita de plástico que dejaba ver claramente los hongos. – El maldito sheriff tiró mis cosas por el tejado. –gruñó molesto. La chica le pasó los hongos.

\- No te los acabes. –Quitó el paño que Merle tenía en la frente y lo mojó.- Espero que no te mueras y te conviertas. –él solo gruñó mordiendo un hongo.

\- ¿Cómo es que…? –quiso saber el hombre sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

\- En la escuela uno aprende cosas… más de lo que ensenan los maestros… ¿no? –el hombre soltó una carcajada incrédula.

\- No pareces esa clase de chica.

\- No lo soy. –aseguró. – Ellos hacían sus cosas yo no. Sé que hongos afectan y cuáles no. Estos no lo hacen. –dijo con media sonrisa. Merle frunció el ceño. – Solo son hongos. –se encogió de hombros. – Tal vez los primeros que comimos sí. –dijo finalmente para luego cerrar los ojos.

\- Cojones. –rió Merle para luego imitarla.

Quizás media semana había pasado desde que Mikaela y Merle se habían juntado en ese viaje por su nuevo futuro. Ciertamente no habían podido ir hacia el campamento donde Merle se encontraba pues los caminantes los empujaban en sentido contrario.

Una mañana, Ela despertó porque un hombre, de lentes y cabello rojizo, tocó con sus nudillos la ventana donde estaba Mikaela. Haciéndola dar un brinco.

\- Lo siento, no quise asustarte. –Dijo apenado.- Soy Milton Mamet, estoy con unos hombres y bueno, buscamos sobrevivientes. –la muchacha asintió dudosa, miró a Merle que roncaba. Había dormido toda la noche por primera vez desde que iban juntos.

\- Nosotros lo somos. –Sonrió.- Soy Mikaela, Mikaela Dixon. –Bajó de la camioneta y le ofreció la mano al hombre que la estrechó con una sonrisa. Lucía amable. - Y no te preocupes por asustarme, en estos días, cualquier ruidito asusta.

\- ¡Milton! –Llamó un hombre alto, bien parecido, de ojos azules, parecía una buena persona.- ¿Qué tienes ahí? –sonrió a la chica.

\- Se llama Mikaela. –dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó amablemente.

\- Sí, gracias… esto… tengo un herido. –Los hombres la miraron preocupados.- No está mordido, es solo que se quedó… atrapado y se tuvo que cortar la mano. Necesita ayuda. Medicamentos y eso. –El hombre alto asintió.- Además, esta quemado del sol. –agregó.

\- Llámalo. –escudriñó a la inofensiva joven. - Vendrán con nosotros. –la chica sonrió ampliamente, mientras ese hombre observaba su alrededor.

Ella había ayudado a un extraño y ahora un extraño los ayudaba a ellos.

\- ¡Merle! –Lo movió por los hombros, él solo se giró.- ¡Idiota, levanta! Tenemos ayuda… iremos con un grupo. –Él solo gruñó.- Podemos curarte mejor la herida y después buscar a Daryl. –Entonces abrió los ojos ante la mención del nombre de su hermano.- Muévete. Y si te preguntan… eres mi padre. –le dijo al oído.


	2. Construyendo

**Capítulos 2** _ **Construyendo**_

Uno de los hombres, un latino, llamado Martínez, llevó su camioneta cerca de un lugar que tenía un gran letrero que decía 'Woodbury'. Se quedaban en un apartamento comentaron algo de poner más vallas cerca del pueblo. Bajaron, llevaron a Merle a un cuarto donde una mujer de color revisó la herida, bajo la mirada del hombre alto. La mujer dijo que Merle estaba bastante bien, solo debía tomar unos antibióticos y analgésicos para el dolor. En el lugar no había espacio así que les darían una casa a los Dixon, donde Mikaela puso las mochilas que llevaba en la camioneta, y luego se reunió con los habitantes del, aun pequeño, pueblo. Contándola a ella y a Merle, hacían unos diecinueve.

\- Bueno, hay que presentarnos antes de ir a comer… -sonrió el hombre.- Soy Phillip. Algunos me llaman Gobernador. Él es Milton nuestro, por decirlo así, científico. –Señaló al de los lentes.- La doctora Stevens. –Señaló a la mujer de color.- Ceasar Martínez, y Shumpert, nuestros guardias. –Señaló al latino y a un hombre alto de color.- Ella es Karen y su hijo, Noah. –los últimos eran una mujer y su hijo adolecente. Además de presentar a unas cuantas personas más. – Y ella es mi ayudante Rowan. –señaló finalmente a una mujer de cabello oscuro y delgada.

\- Mikaela. –dijo la chica sonriéndoles a todos y saludando con la mano izquierda ya que sujetaba a Merle con la mano derecha. –Pero me pueden decir Ela.

\- Merle Dixon.

\- Y ustedes ¿Qué son? –preguntó Phillip.

\- Esta es… -vio los ojos de la chica, lo miraba seria, ¿Qué diría? Sintió la mano de la muchacha tensarse en su espalda. –Mi hija. –la muchacha se destensó. Sonriendo.

\- ¿Es cierto eso? –la doctora preguntó.

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- No se parecen mucho. –Y era cierto, ella tenía rasgos latinos y Merle era… Merle. Ella tenía una expresión suave aunque seria. Y Merle era… de todo menos dulce o serio.

\- Es porque los rasgos de mi madre son más presentes en mí. –Rió nerviosa.- Era latina.

\- ¡Al fin! –exclamó Martínez. - _¿Hablas español, verdad?_ –le preguntó en español.

\- _Un poco, sí._ –le respondió igualmente, sonriendo.

\- Bueno, todos tuvimos un día muy ajetreado y pesado. –Las miradas se posaron en el Gobernador.- Cenemos y nos vamos a dormir. Mañana hay que seguir construyendo esa cerca. Hay que expandirnos.

Merle después de comer como si no lo hubiese hecho en años, durmió toda la noche, de hecho durmió un largo sueño. La chica creía que él no despertaría. Ela se había ofrecido a hacer la guardia junto a Karen, lo que le negaron, solo la dejaron revisando los alrededores. Después de hacer la "guardia", se recostó en el suelo al lado del sofá donde Merle dormía, en su bolsa de dormir, cuando consiguió el sueño, este la despertó.

\- Niña, ¿vienes o te quedas? –dijo en tono seco.

\- Voy contigo. –respondió tallándose los ojos. – ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Le dijiste al Gobernador?

\- No hay por qué decirle… no tiene por qué retenernos.

\- Bien, bien… como digas padre. –Merle sintió una extraña sensación al escuchar esa última palabra. Aunque sabía que lo decía sarcástica.

\- Recoge tus cosas. –ella asintió y tomó sus mochilas. Salió corriendo para alcanzar a Merle. Ni siquiera se lavó la cara o la boca. Ese hombre de verdad quería volver con su hermano.

\- Buenos días, ¿Cómo durmieron? –sonrió amablemente el Gobernador.

\- Nos vamos. –espetó Merle.

\- ¿En serio? Es una lástima… creí que se quedarían con nosotros. –desvió la mirada 'penosa' que tenía. –Nos hubiera encantado tenerlos aquí, serían de gran ayuda… -hablaba lo más calmado que podía.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que perdimos… -comentó la chica.

\- Bueno, son libres de irse… y si quieren regresar… aquí tienen un lugar asegurado.

\- Bien, entonces. –Dijo Merle.- Lo tomaré en cuenta. –comenzó a caminar.

\- Que bueno, porque necesito un teniente al mando… una mano derecha. –que irónico ¿no? Justamente eso le hacía falta a Merle, una mano derecha. –Y creo que me puedes ser muy útil Merle, eres militar, ¿no? Te he observado.

Después de unas palabras alentadoras de parte del Gobernador, convenció a Merle y a Ela de que se quedaran en Woodbury. Merle, a cambio le dijo que iría a ver si su hermano seguía con vida. El Gobernador aceptó. Así Merle y Ela, se fueron juntos, en el camión de carga, hacia donde quedaba el antiguo campamento de Merle. No había forma de pasar, la carretera estaba infestada de caminantes. Las esperanzas de Merle de volver a ver a Daryl se fueron al piso, hasta casi golpea a Ela, cuando trató de calmarlo. Ya más calmados, se dirigían nuevamente a Woodbury, pero antes de llegar, Mikaela convenció a Merle, de llevar algunas cosas al Gobernador. Con algo de dificultad, pudieron llenar el camión de cosas que el Gobernador agradecería después.

\- ¡Volvieron! –los recibió el Gobernador con los brazos abiertos. – Creí que se habían ido.

\- No, no, ya estamos aquí… y trajimos algunas cosas. –sonrió Ela.

\- ¿Qué cosas? –interrogó Milton.

\- Paneles, de todo tipo, herramientas, comida… armas. –vio como la cara del Gobernador se iluminó. – Y Milton, creí haberte oído decir que necesitabas placas solares… para una planta solar.

\- ¿Las trajiste?

\- Obviamente. –rió, se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda.

\- ¡Ya, ya niña, ni que fueras el Mesías! –Rodó los ojos Merle. Ella solo lo asesinó con la mirada.

\- ¿Encontraste a tu hermano?

\- La carretera estaba bloqueada. –recordó la gran cantidad de caminantes. –No creo que hubieran sobrevivientes.

\- Es una lástima. –hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que el Gobernador volvió a romper el silencio. –Les dejamos ropa limpia en sobre sus bolsas de dormir. Coman algo y… Merle, quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿Dónde consiguieron todo eso? –cuestionó Milton.

• • •

Ambos se dirigieron al apartamento, Merle fue el primero en bañarse, salió vestido con una camisetilla blanca, llevaba una camisa de botones sin abotonar negra y unos pantalones crema. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Ela se deslizaba en una silla con rueditas, y se acercaba a él para cambiar el vendaje. Ninguno dijo nada. Estaban cansados. Merle, recordó las cosas que había dicho sobre el tejado. Tal vez… solo, tal vez, Dios no había sido tan malo con él, después de todo lo que había hecho en toda su vida. Y las groserías que le dijo mientras estaba en la azotea, agonizando por el calor. Pensó que haberse quedado allí arriba, con los caminantes amenazando con entrar y devorarlo sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, serrucharse la mano, el dolor cuando se cauterizó, los caminantes que acribilló con solo una mano, habían sido la ira de Dios, hacia él. El que ella lo encontrara y cuidara de él a pesar de ser tan molesto, había sido la misericordia de Dios. Se arrepentía de cosas que había hecho en su vida, y tal vez, este era el momento para cambiar, o solo mejorar. Pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, debía portarse bien con esa chica. Después de todo, ella lo había salvado. Le debía la vida. Pensó en su hermano, en lo mal que se había portado con él, en las veces que lo dejó solo, sin saber lo que su padre era capaz de hacerle. El haber perdido a su madre cuando ellos eran aun unos niños, y que su padre los maltratara, había influido ciertamente en sus comportamientos. Él solo era un hijo de puta que hacia lo que le venía en gana sin pensar en consecuencias. La idea de robar el campamento, nunca se concretó. Le había pasado por la mente robar en Woodbury, pero era obvio que si daba un paso en falso, ese tal Gobernador, no iba a dudar en matarlo. No era un santo, por eso veía las intenciones ocultas en el Gobernador, no quería quedarse pero tal vez, ahí podría construir una nueva vida. Y por un momento olvidar su pasado.

Cuando finalmente, Ela terminó de vendarlo, se fue a dar un baño. Así que Merle, se fue a ver al Gobernador. Al escucharlo hablar, se daba cuenta que ese hombre era el diablo en persona. No sería nada fácil lidiar con él. Subieron al camión y fueron por provisiones. Aniquilando caminantes y personas, que según el Gobernador, podrían ser peligrosas para ellos.

Estuvieron varios días siendo solo diecinueve. Merle y Mikaela habían congeniado bien en ese grupo. Mikaela se sentía rara cuando le preguntaban sobre el estado de su padre, Merle. Pero era mejor llevar esa mentira, porque todo le parecía muy lindo para ser cierto. El Gobernador se iba junto a Merle, Martínez y Shumpert, buscando provisiones y material para seguir con la construcción de la valla. Y de vez en cuando volvían con más que eso. Ya tenían medio Woodbury avallado, expandido en muy poco tiempo.

\- Mikaela, quiero que ayudes a la doctora Stevens a sanar las heridas del chico que trajimos. –la chica asintió. Se dio la vuelta para salir nuevamente con los tres hombres que lo esperaban.

\- Claro, ¿Gobernador? –el hombre giró sobre sí mismo. - ¿Podría hacerme un favor? –asintiendo se acercó a ella. – Hay un asilo de ancianos, y bueno, yo hacía mis practicas ahí… ¿podría…?

\- Claro, no te preocupes. Veré si hay algún sobreviviente.

\- Gracias. –sonrió ampliamente, se giró y se encontró con la mujer de color cruzada de brazos esperándola. – Lo siento, es que le estaba pidiendo un favor al Gobernador.

\- Bien, vamos entonces a ver cómo está el chico. –la empujó levemente por la espalda llevándola a donde anteriormente habían atendido a Merle. - ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la mujer mientras le hacía señas a la chica para que buscara los utensilios.

\- Neil Gargulio. –La mujer abrió los ojos como platos.- Pero dígame Neil, si quiere, es más fácil de pronunciar. –sonrió levemente. Adolorido.

\- ¿Eres italiano o algo así? –sonriente Mikaela se acercó al chico.

\- Sí. –le sonrió. –Mis padres son italianos, yo nací aquí.

\- Mi mamá… era latina. No la conocí. Murió en el parto. –bajó la mirada triste. – Pero tuve una familia increíble. No me quejo. –agregó al ver las caras de la Dra. Stevens y el chico, Gargulio.

\- ¡Doctora! –Entró precipitada Karen.- Unos de los hombre que estaba ayudando con la valla tuvo un accidente. ¡Venga! ¡Rápido! –se veía pálida. La doctora asintió y miró a Mikaela.

\- Revísalo y encárgate de él. –con esa orden la mujer tomó otro botiquín y salió disparada detrás de Karen.

\- ¿Qué hacían esos hombre antes del apocalipsis? –se preguntó a sí misma.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –cuestionó el muchacho, exaltándola.

\- Oh, bueno, es que todos los nuevos, los voluntarios, para ayudar a construir la valla, terminan heridos. –rió ante su propio comentario. El chico se incorporó mientras ella se paraba frente a él. -¿Cómo te encontraron?

\- Una horda de esas cosas, estaba distraída comiéndose a mi familia y la gente del grupo en que estaba. Así que ya que no pude ayudar a nadie… salí corriendo. Y cuando vi el camión, comencé a gritarles. Me ayudaron y luego… mataron a los mordedores y pues, recogieron todo los que les podía servir.

\- Lo siento mucho. –dijo pasando un algodón con alcohol por las heridas del muchacho. - ¿Cómo te hiciste las heridas?

\- Cuando intente escapar. Me caí varias veces. Soy muy torpe. –rió, para haber perdido a su familia, se veía muy bien. Hacia muecas de dolor al sentir el contacto del alcohol con sus heridas.- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

\- Eh, pues me encontraron a mí y a Merle, mi padre. Y nos trajeron aquí. Y desde ese día, hemos sido muy útiles aquí. –sonrió. – O eso nos han dicho. –rió.

\- ¿Tienes amigos, más familia, novio? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos. – L-lo siento no debería preguntar… -dijo apenado.

\- Eh… -sonrió incrédula, no podía creer que el chico fuese tan lanzado. – No, no tengo más familia. Solo a Merle. Me llevo bien con todos aquí, y con quien más tiempo paso es con Noah, el hijo de Karen. Y no, no tengo novio. - _¿y quién quiere uno estando en una apocalipsis zombi?_ , pensó. –Bueno, parece que con un poco de descanso, estarás como nuevo. –sonrió y decidió advertirle. –Lo más seguro, en la mañana vengan a convencerte a que los ayudes a construir la valla.

\- ¿Tú vas a estar allí? Quiero decir… ¿construyendo?

\- Posiblemente no. –se dio la vuelta para ocultar una tonta sonrisa que se escapó por sus labios. – Solo reparo gente. –pensó que quizás era la forma del chico para enfrentar las cosas que le habían sucedido recientemente.

• • •

La noche finalmente cayó, el chico no dejaba de verla durante la cena. Se veía muy animado y le agradó a la mayoría del grupo, que con cada día iba creciendo más y más. Ya eran unos veintisiete o treinta y tantos. Woodbury se había extendido, ahora era toda una calle, con varias casas a cada lado de la calle, incluyendo la enorme casa del Gobernador. En celebración por los nuevos integrantes del grupo, el Gobernador organizó una pequeña fiesta. Todos reían y olvidaban las terribles cosas que los rodeaban. El Gobernador ordenó que todos se fueran a sus respectivas casas a dormir. Había puesto un toque de queda. Karen, Shumpert, Martínez, Merle y un par de hombre más, harían la guardia. El Gobernador se despidió y después de él, se fueron varios. Mikaela, se dio cuenta que una de las mujeres no se iba precisamente a su casa, Rowan, una mujer delgada, de larga melena castaña, se escabulló hacia la casa del Gobernador.

\- ¿Te toca guardia esta noche? –le preguntó la chica a Merle.

\- Aja… -respondió dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

\- Entonces, voy con Milton. Tal vez necesite ayuda… -apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Merle.

\- Como quieras… -se escuchaba algo distante. Merle se levantó y se dirigió a la casa que compartía con la castaña.

\- Merle, ¿te sientes bien? –dijo entrando a la habitación. El hombre se vía muy pensativo.

\- Sí, si bien. Déjame en paz. –gritó, asustando a la muchacha.

\- ¡Hey! –le gritó también. – ¿Creí que ya no te comportarías como un salvaje?

\- ¿A quién demonios llamas salvaje, perrita? –dijo levantándole la mano, le iba a pegar. Se veía mal, aturdido. Con un movimiento rápido, Ela se defendió, haciéndole una llave alrededor del cuello a Merle y con su cuchillo le rozó el cuello. Ni siquiera esperaba que funcionase pues lo había visto en una película y el estado alcoholizado de Merle la ayudaba un poco.

\- Mira, esto es fácil Merle. Si me tratas bien, te trato bien. Si me insultas yo te insulto. Si me pegas... yo te mato. Así de fácil. –el hombre se tensó. – ¿Qué pasa contigo? Creí que estábamos construyendo una buena relación. ¿Por qué cambiaste así de repente? –le cuestionó confundida.

\- Suéltame, idiota. Me lastimas. –la chica lo soltó pero sin bajar el cuchillo. –No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Sí que lo es Merle. Dime. Puedes confiar en mí. –fue interrumpida, al escuchar que alguien tocaba en la puerta. Abrió y ahí estaba el Gobernador. Sonriente.

\- Merle, la guardia. –le recordó el Gobernador. - ¿No interrumpí nada, verdad?

\- No, claro que no. –dijo Merle, saliendo.

\- ¿Gobernador? –lo llamó Ela. Él sabía lo que ella le preguntaría.

\- Ah, cierto… fuimos, y no había nadie. Al parecer hubo algún infectado adentro y… -ella asintió. –Tomamos algunas cosas de allí. ¿No te molesta?

\- No, no… ellos eran personas muy buenas, de seguro querrían que las usáramos. –un tono de tristeza fue lo que se escuchó en cada palabra que pronunció.

\- Todo estará bien. –colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de la chica y la movió un poco. –Ve a dormir.

\- Yo… de hecho iba a ver a Milton.

\- No te molestes en ir… lo envié a descansar. Hace días que no puede dormir, se veía mal. Ese hombre ha hecho mucho por este lugar… se merece un buen descanso.

\- Por supuesto… -apretó los labios. – Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir entonces, que descanse. –sonrió.

\- Igual. –le devolvió el gesto y se marchó. Ela, cerró la puerta, fue a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir.


	3. ¡Ojala Te Coman Los Caminantes!

**N/A:** ¡Hola Caminantes! ¿Cómo les va? A mi pues… _más o menos_.

Recibí un comentario recientemente en el que se me acusa de plagiar… _mi propia historia…_ Sí. Ahora les explico.

Hace unos meses –después de ser diagnosticada con x condición (la verdad no me apetece hablar de eso ahora) y la presión de la universidad – me dije a mí misma que debía hacer algo con mis historias de , y lo hice… las eliminé. Aunque mi amiga me dijo que no era buena idea, no hice caso. Pero después de un tiempo, con la enfermedad avanzando y la presión de los estudios igual o peor, me di cuenta que mi único escape sería volver con los fanfics. Así que pensé… los he estado editando para mejor calidad y arreglar algunas cosillas que no me gustaban como sonaban en las historias, además que como mi idioma principal es el español, pensé, " _¿por qué no hacer la remodelación completa y re-subirlos con el nombre en español?"_ , y eso hice. Así que no se alarmen. He regresado con mis historias un tanto remodeladas en nombre y contenido.

Por si las dudas:

\- Soy _Only1Sacha_ , aquí y en mis otros perfiles de redes sociales, excepto en _Instagram_.

\- Las historias que eliminé fueron: "Warzone" – _Zona de Guerra_ -, "Fix a Heart" –próximamente con el nombre en español y terminada-, " _Alma Inocente_ " y " _A tu lado_ "

\- Y sí, soy la dueña y única creadora de esas obras.

\- Me pueden conseguir en: _Facebook, Twitter, Ask, Wattpad_ bajo el nombre de usuario de Only1Sacha y en _YouTube_ bajo Zayra Román.

\- Aquí en solo he re-subido dos historias –Zona de Guerra (Warzone) [Daryl/OC] y Una Vez Más [Rick/OC]-, y en Wattpad he subido: Lo que nunca fue [OUT], Distancias [Supernatural], Una Vez Más [TWD] y Zona de Guerra [TWD]

\- Si tienen alguna duda, la pueden comentar en confianza.

\- Ha sido culpa mía no aclarar esta situación antes de retomar desde donde me quedé. Les pido disculpa por los malentendidos.

\- Ya… que disfruten la re-leída )

~ZdG~

 **Capítulo 3** _ **¡Ojala Te Coman Los Caminantes!**_

Los meses habían pasado, el invierno se acercaba y el Gobernador seguía trayendo personas, provisiones, armas y municiones. Así como había llegado gente que le caía muy bien a Ela, había gente que no le agradaba. Una persona en especial Hayley. Desde que llegó solo presumía. Mikaela y Gargulio, habían comenzado algo como una relación y estaban muy bien, con excepción de cuando Hayley se metía, claro. Él era un chico algo tímido pero valiente, leal y no le gustaba mentir. Era muy sincero, le gustaba hacer las cosas bien, correctas. Ela por su parte, al principio era tímida, luego que fue entrando en confianza, no paraba de expresarse. En ese tiempo Merle y Ela, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar. Apenas se veían. Y cuando lo hacían, era por unos minutos, el pueblo crecía en población y expansión, así que andaban ocupados. Eso sí, gracias a Woodbury, ella había cambiado mucho.

\- ¡Merle! –exclamó la chica al entrar a la casa que compartía con el hombre. - ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le preguntó, él seguía dándole la espalda, la verdad, no quería mirarla. - ¿Estás bien? –curioseó al notar que este ni la miraba ni la insultaba o siquiera hizo algún estúpido comentario.

\- Sí nena. –se limitó a decir. Aun sin voltear. Acomodando unos libros en la estantería, Merle, era un tipo raro, a pesar de ser un completo desastre, le gustaba leer. Un hábito que Ela compartía.

\- ¡Hey! –lo tomó del hombro haciéndolo dar una vuelta, él se sobresaltó. - ¡Merle, pero que demonios te pasó! –viendo la cara del hombre, estaba todo golpeado.

\- No te importa. –dijo cortante, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Claro que me importa, Merle… dime. –este solo seguía avanzando. – Al menos déjame curarte las heridas. –él paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

\- Bien, pero ni creas que te diré nada. –ella se limitó a asentir.

\- Como quieras…

\- Tenías razón. –dijo finalmente cuando la chica recogía las cosas con las que había curado a Merle.

\- ¿En qué? –se volteó cruzada de brazos para mirarlo seria.

\- En lo que me comentaste del Gobernador. –se levantó y se dirigía a la puerta. –Ya sabía que no debíamos confiar en él.

\- ¿Fue él? ¿Él te golpeó? –lo agarró del brazo para que no se fuese.

\- Ese hombre es peligroso. No quiero que te acerques a él. ¿Entendido? –ella asintió. – Yo por mi parte… solo voy a obedecer sus órdenes. Trata de ser invisible para él. –con eso dicho, se marchó. –En la menor oportunidad nos largamos.

Paso casi toda la tarde pensativa, casi no había hablado con nadie hasta que sintió unos brazos que conocía muy bien. Era su chico. Gargulio.

\- Eh, ¿Qué pasa? Pareces que estás en otro planeta… -comentó el joven de cabello rizado.

\- Nada, nada. De hecho, estaba pensando en ir a practicar un rato. –dijo levantando el arco que Merle le había conseguido hacia unos meses.

\- Vamos. –dijo tomándola de la mano mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. –Esta noche hay fiesta. ¿Quieres venir?

\- Nah, no creo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver al idiota de Merle peleando con Martínez y todos esos caminantes alrededor? Además, sabes que eso no me gusta.

\- Lo sé… solo quería asegurarme. Podemos emplear nuestro tiempo en otras cositas… -le guiñó un ojo mientras le besaba el cuello, sugerente.

\- Eh, aquí no… -dijo parando en seco al chico que ya comenzaba a meter sus manos por debajo de su blusa. Rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

\- ¡Oye tú! Chica del arco. –dijo esa voz que odiaba. Se separó lentamente de su novio para luego voltearse a ver a la molesta chica.

\- ¿Qué quieres Hayley?

\- Practiquemos juntas. Martínez me dijo que ibas a practicar, tal vez podríamos hacer una pequeña competencia. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Claro… -apretó los labios. – Creo que es mi llamado… -rodó los ojos con fastidio, mirando a su novio, que solo soltó una carcajada.

\- Bien, te veo en la noche. –ella asintió y él se despidió con un corto beso en los labios. – Adiós Hayley.

\- Adiós. –dijo ella siguiéndolo con la mirada, cosa que sacaba de quicio a Mikaela.

\- ¡Vayamos a practicar! –fingió ánimo y comenzó a caminar.

Ambas estuvieron practicando hasta que el sol comenzó a esconderse.

\- Regresemos. –dijo Hayley, cuando vio que Mikaela se desviaba del camino a Woodbury, a ella no le gustaba andar por ahí de noche. Además, no era muy buena guerrera. Y estaba prohibido.

\- ¿Por qué? Hayley, podemos practicar más. Con mordedores reales, no con troncos de árboles. ¡Vamos! –insistió la castaña, animada.

\- Sabes que hay toque de queda. Ya se han perdido muchas vidas…

\- Solo unos cuantos… por favor. –pidió. – A nosotras nunca nos dejan hacer nada interesante, nada de acción para las mujeres. –se cruzó de brazos molesta. – Y lo sabes.

\- Sí, pero no es seguro. No hay nadie con nosotras.

\- Bien, como quieras. –comenzó a caminar en dirección a Hayley, luego ambas volvieron al camino que las llevaría de regreso a Woodbury.

\- ¡Rayos! Ya oscureció. Por tu culpa no vamos a llegar a tiempo y corremos _más_ peligro. ¡Ojalá te coman los caminantes! –le gritó, Mikaela seguía cruzada de brazos, fastidiada.

\- ¿Por qué no te fuiste sola? Me hubieras dejado ahí… -resolvió la joven de ojos azules.

\- ¡Mira si yo…! –no pudo terminar de hablar porque Mikaela la había halado, ahora estaban escondidas detrás de unos arbustos. - ¿Qué demonios haces Mikaela? –chilló.

\- Cállate y mira. –la muchacha con cuidado se levantó y miró. Pudo contar unos ocho mordedores y otros se acercaban.

\- ¡Por tu culpa maldita perra! –espetó molesta, no muy alto, pero molesta.

\- ¿Por qué no te callas, te tranquilizas y piensas conmigo? –respondió con voz tranquila Mikaela.

\- ¿Tú querías mordedores? ¡Ahí están! Todos tuyos. Piensa tú si quieres.

\- Bien… -tomó su arco y comenzó lanzar flechas. – Hayley, no sé tú, pero… esta es la mejor oportunidad para practicar. –le sonrió emocionada, hasta se le había olvidado lo pesada que era Hayley.

Ambas comenzaron a lanzar sus flechas y ya todo estaba más oscuro que antes. Ahora sí, la testaruda de Mikaela, se preocupaba. Ya no quedaban muchos, pero sus flechas estaban por todo el lugar. Sus carcajes estaban prácticamente vacíos.

\- Genial. No tengo más flechas. –se quejó Hayley.

\- Yo tengo tres. –le pasó una. – No falles. –la muchacha asintió tomando la flecha.

\- Mikaela… estamos muertas. –dijo quitándose la gorra con la mano izquierda y llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza. Desesperada.

\- No, no lo estamos. No moriremos así. –dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. – Saldremos de esta. Ya verás. –decidida, sacó un cuchillo de su correa.

\- Hey, hey ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿No pensarás dejarme sola aquí?

\- ¿Quieres venir?

\- ¡Ni loca!

\- Bueno, entonces… espérame aquí. Ya vuelvo. –tomó su carcaj y corrió al mordedor más próximo. Le clavó el cuchillo en el cráneo derribándolo fácilmente. Corrió a recoger las flechas a su alcance, sin notarlo dos asquerosos mordedores, venían hacia ella. -¡Ah! –exclamó al sentir que uno de ellos la tomó por los hombros. – Hayley, ¡Ayúdame!

\- Yo… yo… no puedo… lo siento. –salió corriendo.

En sus adentros maldecía una y mil veces a la idiota de Hayley. Estaba en serios apuros. ¿Cómo saldría de esta? Empujó al que la halaba por los hombros y cuando vio al otro salió corriendo… tropezó y cayó. Su cuchillo salió volando lejos de ella.

Ya no había salvación.

[

[

[

N/A: Editando este capítulo pensé « _¿Alguien sabrá por qué elegí que Mikaela tuviese un romance con Gargulio?»_ Ahí se las dejo, adivinen.

Gracias por leer.

~Only1Sacha


	4. Corre Hayley Corre

**Capítulo 4** _ **Corre Hayley Corre**_

Los dos mordedores se le abalanzaban, cuando escuchó disparos. _Genial, ahora vendrán más_ , pensó. El mordedor con el que estaba forcejeando, aun tirada en el suelo, dejó de hacer fuerzas cuando un cuchillo atravesó su cráneo. El peso cayó sobre ella, ahora no podía moverse. Intentó quitárselo de encima, sin éxito.

\- Hey, nena, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en problemas? –dijo regañándola esa voz que tanto conocía y que ahora le aliviaba oírla.

\- ¡Merle! –llamó la voz del Gobernador. – Se parece a ti. No la juzgues. –intentó bromear el hombre.

\- Sí Merle, no me juzgues. –dijo en un susurro que solo él escuchó. Se sentía aliviada de haber sido salvada. - ¿Cómo me encontraron? ¿Y Hayley? –preguntó al no verla, a nadie en concreto.

\- Crowley y Tim fueron por ella, la vieron correr de los mordedores. –le informó el Gobernador.

\- Martínez, nos dijo que no habían llegado de la práctica. –dijo Merle halándola para que se levantase. – Muñeca, me tenías preocupado. –besó su frente. Ella lo codeó juguetonamente.

\- Martínez, te debo una. ¿Cómo te puedo pagar?

\- ¡Hey, yo te salvé! –Soltó Merle, estirando los brazos, incrédulo.

\- Mikaela, -llamó el Gobernador- creí que sabias del toque de queda. –espetó acusadoramente.

\- Sí… lo siento. Pero se nos hizo tarde. –vio como Merle se ponía incómodo. – Luego apareció el grupo de mordedores y…

\- Está bien, solo ten más cuidado a la próxima. –sonrió. No muy convincente a los ojos de la joven.

\- ¿Qué no entendiste de ser invisible? –le dijo en un gruñido a la chica cuando estuvieron apartados.

\- Lo siento Merle, lo siento. –se disculpó hasta más no poder.

\- ¡Mikaela! Que tal una cerveza esta noche y te quiero en mi esquina.

\- Martínez… -decía subiendo a la camioneta.- Sabes que no me gusta eso… me parece estúpido.

\- ¡Por favor! Tú dijiste…

\- Ok, ok, yo y mi gran bocota. Iré a la arena esta noche. –vio como Merle subía al asiento del copiloto mientras el Gobernador estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto, viendo como Tim y Crowley venían con Hayley.

\- No puedes apoyar a Merle… -le dijo al oído mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la chica.

\- Hey, alto ahí… Martínez. Quita tu brazo de encima de Mikaela. Ahora. –ordenó Merle enfadado, Martínez hizo una mueca de inocencia levantando los brazos y se acomodó. – Buen chico, así me gusta. –sonrió complacido.

\- Hayley, sube con Ela y Martínez. Crowley, Tim, ustedes suban a la parte de atrás. –asintieron y obedecieron.

\- ¿Qué hay de las flechas? –preguntó Hayley.

\- Que Martínez y Ela vengan por ellas mañana cuando haya luz. –dijo el Gobernador. – A ti te quiero practicando todo el día. Te quiero poner en uno de los puestos de guardia. –vio por el espejo retrovisor, Hayley sonreía como loca, y Ela que hacía tiempo pedía un puesto, se lo negaba. Tenía una cara de enojo, que hacia al Gobernador estar satisfecho con lo que había hecho.

• • •

Temprano en la mañana Martínez fue por Mikaela para limpiar el desastre de la noche anterior.

\- Te ves fatal. –le dijo la castaña a Martínez.

\- El maldito de Merle, aunque solo tiene una mano es un… hijo de perra. –soltó adolorido.

\- Lo sé. –rieron, Mikaela se doblaba a recoger la flecha del cráneo de uno de los cadáveres de la noche anterior. - ¿Por qué crees que lo hace?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El Gobernador, él no me quiere dar un puesto en las guardias. Soy muy buena. Tan buena como tú o Merle o Crowley o Tim o cualquiera otro, pero Hayley… ¿Hayley? Ella ni siquiera puede con su propio arco. No sabe usarlo. No le da ni a un tronco que este a un metro de ella. –dijo molesta, desesperada, extendió sus brazos hacia los lados y luego los dejó caer con pesadez.- Es injusto.

\- Él sabrá porque lo hace…

\- Sí, para fastidiarme.

\- Mira, Ela es mejor que te mantengas con la Dra. Stevens y Alice en Woodbury y no quieras ser como nosotros, haces el bien con ellas. -se acercó a ella colocando sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la chica. – Aquí afuera… no solo hemos matado mordedores, sino que también a personas vivas. ¡Personas! Mikaela, ¿lo entiendes? No es fácil para ninguno de nosotros. No te condenes como nosotros. –ella asintió lentamente. Mikaela pensó que tal vez esa había sido la razón de porque Merle se había vuelto distante y raro.

\- Bien. –Accedió. –Voy a dejar de insistir. –se encogió de hombros.

Él asintió.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué pasó con Gargulio anoche?

\- Ay, ni me lo recuerdes… -soltó exasperada. – Cree que tú y yo tenemos algo que ver. –rió mientras se alejaba a recoger más flechas.

\- Ese chico es un tonto. –negó varias veces riendo.

Pasaron horas mientras recogían las dichosas flechas, hablaban y Martínez fuma. Un grupo de caminantes se les acercó, no era tan grande como el de la noche anterior, así que se deshicieron de ellos fácilmente. Martínez con su inseparable bate de béisbol y Mikaela con algunas flechas y su cuchillo.

\- ¿Estaremos bien en el invierno?

\- Sí, apuesto que sí. El Gobernador nos mantendrá a salvo. –la muchacha asintió. Ambos se dirigieron a Woodbury.

• • •

El frio invierno terminó, Woodbury no se vio tan afectado por él. La gente se dedicaba a cultivar y cosechar, los niños iban a la escuela, cada cual ejercía un oficio. Mikaela, Alice y la Dra. Stevens eran las encargadas de la salud de todos y de los suministros médicos. Había guardias, supervisores, carpinteros, etc., era una comunidad… real. Lo más cercano a normal. Martínez, por orden del Gobernador, reclutaba nuevos guardias, entre ellos estaba Gargulio.

\- ¡No Gargulio! Definitivamente no. –expresó cruzada de brazos, molesta.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Eso es muy peligroso… -se negaba rotundamente.

\- Mira… si es porque yo voy y tú no…

\- No Neil, -le llamó de la misma forma en que Merle lo hacía. – no es por eso y lo sabes. –ahora si estaba molesta. – Es solo que no quiero que te manden a alguna misión y mueras, y me dejes sola. –dejó caer sus brazos, rendida. Ya lo había dicho, se preocupaba por él. Más de lo que quería, más de lo que debía. Como le decía el viejo Dixon.

\- Estaré bien. –la abrazó y besó su frente. – Te lo prometo.

\- Te amo. –dijo con su cara metida en el pecho del muchacho.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? –hizo que ella se separara un poco para ver su cara.

\- Dije que… te amo. –volvió a repetir, esta vez en un suspiro. Le costaba admitirlo.

\- Lo escuché la primera vez, solo quería que lo repitieras. –ella abrió la boca y los ojos, indignada. Le había tomado el pelo. Él simplemente rió. Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

\- No es justo.

\- También te amo. –volvió a abrazarla.

\- No te dejes morder ni arañar ni matar, ¿entendido? –le aconsejó. – Vuelve conmigo. –pidió, pues era lo único que la ataba realmente al pueblo.

\- Sí señorita. –le tranquilizó. –Regresaré solo para ti. –señaló feliz.

\- ¡Hey! Gargulio, aléjate de la chica Dixon, o te las verás con Merle. –le gritó Martínez. Neil solo lo ignoró.

\- Ese idiota. –murmuró.

\- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal? –rió la muchacha.

\- Porque pasa más tiempo contigo de lo que paso yo… por eso.

\- Celoso.

\- Sí, ¿y qué? –volvió a besarla. Sabía que ella era suya y le demostraba que él era solo de ella.

\- Hoy Merle va a estar de guardia… -le informó.

\- Te veo esta noche. –le guiñó el ojo.

\- Julieta, ¿será que dejas a Romeo y te devuelves a la enfermería? El señor Coleman nos necesita. –le regañó la Dra. Stevens a la muchacha, que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol hablando con su novio. Últimamente ambos estaban muy ocupados y casi no se veían y cuando por fin se veían, no había quien los separara. Excepto cuando de trabajo se trataba.

\- Sí, sí ya voy… -dijo viendo a la mujer.

\- Nos vemos en la noche. –le dijo Gargulio, le dio un último beso y se marchó.

\- _¡Adiós!_ –le gritó en español. Él le hizo una seña con la mano sonriendo, perdiéndose de su vista.

\- _Te estás desenfocando, Mikaela._ –le dijo Martínez que estaba cerca de ella haciendo la guardia.

\- _Cállate ignorante._ –le sacó la lengua mientras se alejaba a paso rápido hacia la enfermería. Martínez solo rió.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Se estaba desenfocando? ¿Habría cometido un grave error al formar está relación con Gargulio? Mira, que muchas veces Merle se lo advirtió. _"Ese chico solo es una atadura, tu condena a muerte. Nunca te ates a nadie. Así cuando alguien muera… no te dolerá."_ , le dijo en una de sus charlas nocturnas.

Lo cierto era que era tarde para Mikaela pues en su corazón además de Gargulio y su amiga Alice, Merle también se había colado. Sería difícil para ella reconocerlo al momento pero les quería a los tres como a nadie desde que la locura de los muertos vivientes. A excepción de aquel chico que la ayudó a sobrevivir hacía mucho tiempo atrás, en los primeros días del brote. Jensen.

Mikaela desde que había perdido a su familia reprimía el pensamiento del dolor que podría sentir al perder a sus seres amados. Intentaba solo sobrevivir.


	5. La Loca De La Katana

**Capítulo 5** _ **La Loca De La Katana**_

Después del invierno, la temporada de alergias y brotes de catarros y otro tipo de enfermedades, comunes la mayoría, había azotado al pequeño y en desarrollo pueblo de Woodbury. Provocando que los suministros médicos se agotaran de un tirón.

\- ¡Gobernador, alguien debe salir por suministros médicos! Mikaela está mal y ya no tenemos intravenosas con que atenderla.

\- ¡¿No hay suministros médicos?! –Merle gritó a la mujer de color. - ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan?

\- Tranquilo Merle… -dijo la mujer tratando se sonar calmada.

\- Mi hija se la pasa aquí metida, cuidando enfermos, suturando heridas, ayudándola a usted. Haciendo _su_ trabajo. –acusó el hombre. - ¿Y me viene a decir que para ella no hay suministros médicos? –Merle se sorprendió de llamarla hija y defenderla con uñas y dientes, pero desde hace tiempo le había tomado un cariño especial. Tanto, que la consideraba familia realmente.

\- En estos meses hubo mucha incidencia de catarros, gripes, otras enfermedades del estómago. Muchos deshidratados. El suministro se agotó muy rápido. –intentó explicar la mujer.

\- ¿Y el inventario? –volvió a gritar Merle.

\- Merle, tranquilo. Saldremos en busca de más. No se preocupe Dra. Stevens. –dijo con su calmada voz el Gobernador. – Merle, llama a Crowley, Tim y Martínez. Nos iremos de inmediato.

\- Claro. –contestó Merle, molesto. Saliendo en busca de los hombre.

Los cinco hombres se reunieron, el Gobernador, Merle y Tim, subieron a la Ford Excursion, mientras Martínez y Crowley subían a la Dodge Ram 2500. Después de subir a las camionetas blancas, aunque el color ya casi no se distinguía, se pusieron en marcha.

• • •

En uno de los cuartos de la enfermería Mikaela estaba acompañada de Milton. Este solo estaba ahí con la intención de usar el cuerpo de la joven para experimentar si esta fallecía.

\- Milton… -tosió. -¿Por qué Merle gritaba? ¿Pasó algo? –había estado durmiendo horas, la mantenían sedada a lo que conseguían con que tratar su tos, fiebre y deshidratación.

\- Ah, despertaste. Me tenías preocupado. De hecho, a todos. –sonrió. – Tu novio vino a verte, Merle, Martínez y el Gobernador, pero estabas dormida. La Dra. Stevens, me dejó a cargo… se siente culpable.

\- ¿Por lo de los medicamentos? –Milton asintió. – No contestaste mi pregunta, ¿Qué le pasó a Merle?

\- Ah… bueno es que, eh, estaba molesto por que estás enferma y no hay medicamentos. -apretó los labios. – ¡Oh! Mira, te hice un té, para la tos.

\- Gracias Milton, te juro que no sé qué haría sin estos tés que preparas. –sonrió débilmente mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de té.

\- Exageras mucho. -sonrió. – Cuando te mejores, ¿seguirás ayudándome con el experimento?

\- Por supuesto. No veo que más podría hacer, Stevens tiene a Alice para que la ayude, a mí no me quieren en las guardias. No se sembrar, no soy buena con los niños, no sé enseñar y no sé qué más hacer. Así que… puedo aprender de ti. –aseguró.

\- Eso me alegra, con tu ayuda todo el trabajo se reducirá a la mitad. -en el silencio de la conversación, escucharon el sonido de un helicóptero a lo lejos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –volvió a toser.

\- ¿Un helicóptero? –vio como Mikaela se encogió de hombros. – Voy a ver si el Gobernador lo escuchó. O lo vio. –Milton se levantó, agarró el radio y se dirigió a la puerta. – En cuanto sepa algo te aviso. –la muchacha asintió.

• • •

Milton salió de la habitación, no quería preocupar a Mikaela. Sabía que era igual de terca y dura que Merle, pero hasta no saber qué era lo que tenía era mejor no arriesgarse. El hombre de lentes, llegó al pasillo de su laboratorio y comenzó, desesperadamente, a llamar por la radio al Gobernador, pero este no contestaba. Supuso que se había quedado sin baterías. Entró de inmediato al laboratorio y cambio las baterías, encontrando que comenzaba a oír estática al encenderlo.

\- ¡Gobernador! ¿Me escucha? –comenzó a llamar. Estaba preocupado y nervioso. Tal vez, el gobierno se restablecería o tal vez habían encontrado una cura, ¿Quién sabe? Miles de teorías pasaban por su cabeza.

\- Sí, ¿Qué pasa Milton? –escuchó la voz del líder por la radio.

\- ¿Escucharon el helicóptero? –preguntó casi tartamudeando, nunca había sido bueno con situaciones así, siempre estuvo encerrado en casa. Y si no hubiese sido por el Gobernador y su gente, allí hubiese muerto. Solo. Pero ahora estaba protegido por toda su gente, esa es la razón por la que se esmeraba tanto con los dichosos experimentos.

\- Sí, Milton. Vimos donde calló. Iremos a ver si hay sobrevivientes. –informó Phillip desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Cayó? –Eso no era buena señal.

\- Milton, sí. Voy a apagar el radio para ahorrar energía. Después te contacto. –claramente quería zafarse de Milton y sus preguntas.

\- Bien. –fue lo último que dijo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Pasaron horas, ya el sol había caído y la noche se hacía presente. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando la voz del gobernador resonó en su cabeza porque estaba llamando por la radio.

\- ¡Milton! Milton, ¿estás ahí?

\- Sí, Gobernador, ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Stevens está contigo?

\- No, señor.

\- Ve con ella. –obedecí, ahora ambos estábamos en el consultorio de la doctora. –Tenemos heridos, no son de los nuestros. –informó.

\- Ya Gobernador. –dijo a través del radio, de inmediato el Gobernador habló.

\- Ya tenemos los medicamentos. Stevens, prepara la enfermería.

\- ¿Para cuantos? –preguntó la mujer morena.

\- Tres. Uno con fracturas y quemaduras graves. Otro inconsciente, quizás hay shock y deshidratado.

\- ¿Y la otra persona? –sonaba preocupada.

\- Ella está bien.

\- ¿Cuántas mujeres? –quiso saber la doctora.

\- Dos. –informó. – Las encontré escondidas en el bosque. –la Dra. Stevens salió a preparar las cosas, el Gobernador siguió informando. - Te llevo mucha tarea, así que abre el laboratorio. Espérame en el portón en cinco minutos. Deja la radio.

\- Pero… -comenzó a decir Milton sin éxito.

\- ¡Ahora Milton! –asentó como si él lo estuviese viendo. Salió de la habitación, topándose con Mikaela.

\- ¡Mikaela! ¿Estás bien? –la joven había recuperado el color.

\- Sí… creo que la siestecita me hizo bien. –sonrió un poco. –Me siento mejor. –aseguró.

\- Tal vez solo tenías un virus y ya se fue. –Milton se encogió de hombros, ella sonrió.

\- Sí, tal vez Milton.

\- Me alegro que estés bien, es decir, mejor. –iba a seguir su camino, pero decidió contarle. – El gobernador y los demás ya están por llegar. Encontraron los medicamentos y… -se quedó callado.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa Milton?

\- Y tres personas más. –dijo finalmente. – Creo, que tendrás que ayudar a Stevens…

\- ¿Y Alice?

\- Debe estar durmiendo, a estas horas. –supuso Milton echándole un vistazo a su reloj.

\- Bueno, voy a ver si me necesita. –sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

\- Está en la enfermería. –le dijo.

\- Gracias. –dijo levantando la mano mientras se dirigía a la enfermería.

• • •

\- ¿Stevens? –dijo dando leves golpes en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras asomaba la cabeza para ver a la mujer despaldas, acomodando utensilios médicos.

\- ¡Mikaela! Te ves mejor. –dijo cuándo se dio la vuelta y observó a la joven. – Pero sigues débil, niña.

\- Así me siento. –le sonrió a la mujer. – Milton me dijo… ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- Sí, por supuesto. Pero primero, déjame revisarte. –la haló del brazo y la sentó en la silla más próxima que había. Tomó sus signos vitales, le examinó las pupilas, etc. – Estás muy bien. Debió ser un virus. La fiebre bajó. Y ya no estás deshidratada. Aunque deberías seguir descansando.

\- Sí, bueno, creo que el virus ya salió de mi cuerpo… -hizo una mueca chistosa, la Dra. Stevens sabía a qué se refería. – Ya descansaré, esto es importante.

\- ¿Por qué no vas y los ayudas a traer a esas personas hasta la enfermería? Así me da tiempo de terminar de preparar las camillas.

\- Ok. No hay problema. –se dio la media vuelta y salió con paso rápido.

Al salir, el pueblo estaba desierto, como cada noche. Vio a Merle salir de la parte de atrás de la Ford Excursion, le daba órdenes a Martínez y Crowley. Mientras, el Gobernador junto a Tim bajaban las cosas que traían. Merle llevaba una katana, y la mujer que era custodiada por Crowley, una mujer de color, lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo por tomar su propiedad. Martínez, en cambio, llevaba a una mujer rubia en sus brazos. Parecía estar desmayada o algo. Se acercó a los recién llegados.

\- ¡Hey! Ela, te ves mejor. –dijo el Gobernador.

\- Ya no me muero… espero. –dijo acercándose más a ellos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo Merle con su tono _protector_.

\- Mejor, mejor. La Dra. Stevens dijo que podía haber sido un virus.

\- Te ves cansada, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? –dijo el Gobernador acercándose con una caja en las manos.

\- Dormí todo el día. –hizo una mueca.

\- Bien… entonces ayúdanos con esto. –le pasó la caja que llevaba, cuando la chica la cogió se dobló un poco por el peso de esta.

\- Pesa. –el Gobernador sonrió y volvió a la camioneta para seguir descargando cajas.

La mujer de color, estuvo observando todo con detalle; cosa que Mikaela notó pero no dijo nada. Llevaron a la que estaba inconsciente a uno de los cuartos y al otro, un hombre vestido de militar, lo llevaron a un cuarto más alejado. Escondido. Estaba muy grave. Tal vez si sobrevivía unos días sería un milagro. Pero tal vez si la Dra. Stevens lo atendía con los medicamentos correctos y a tiempo, el hombre viviría.

\- Stevens, Milton, háganse cargo del hombre. –ordenó el Gobernador. – Mikaela, tú ve con la rubia y después revisas a la otra. –la muchacha asintió y entró a donde estaba la mujer rubia. – Milton, querido amigo, te traje algo de trabajo. –le dijo cuando estuvo cerca de él señalando la parte de atrás de la Dodge. Ahí estaban los caminantes de la morena.

Mikaela entró un tanto insegura a la habitación. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la rubia. Parecía que había muerto y en cualquier momento volvería como un caminante y la atacaría. Ese pensamiento rondaba la mente de la chica y fue suficiente como para asustarse y agarrar el mango del cuchillo que llevaba en el pantalón. Suspiró sintiéndose una tonta, tomó la muñeca de la mujer y comprobó que tenía pulso. También notó las feas ojeras que la mujer tenía y lo pálida que estaba. Pero aun así se sentía insegura.

\- Se ve mal… -se dijo a sí misma. No sabía que era lo que tenía la rubia, así que salió para ver a la otra mujer. No sin antes colocarle un suero. Cuando salió, la mujer intentaba recuperar su katana, le estaba lanzando un puño a Crowley, cuando este se dobló, el puño fue a parar a la cara de Ela. -¡Auch! ¿Y yo que hice? –reclamó sosteniéndose la mejilla, que se había abierto y comenzaba a brotar sangre. Miró horrorizada a la mujer de color.

\- Hey, hey, ¿Qué pasa? –Merle se acercó a la muchacha y le levantó la cara sosteniéndola del mentón, haciendo que su cara se iluminara con la luz del pasillo, ahí fue cuando vio la herida que tenía en la mejilla. - ¿Pero qué demonios te hizo la loca muda esta? –gritó.

\- Está bien… -dijo ella moviendo la cara de la mano de Merle.

\- ¡Que sea la última vez que la tocas! –dijo amenazando a la mujer, de tez oscura, con su prótesis.

\- Merle, fue un accidente. –intervino la muchacha limpiándose la mejilla con un pañuelo.

\- Como sea, quedas advertida. –volvió a señalar a Michonne. Se volvió hacia Mikaela. - ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?

\- Vine a preguntarle los síntomas de la rubia.

\- Bien. –dijo Merle.

\- ¿La puedo llevar conmigo?

\- Sí, llévala contigo. De una vez la revisas. –dijo el Gobernador llegando, solo había escuchado la razón y la pregunta de la muchacha. - ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? –preguntó sorprendido.

\- Un accidente. –se encogió de hombros.

\- Fue la muda. –la acusó Merle. – Crowley se agachó y Mikaela recibió el golpe. –agregó molesto.

\- Mala movida amiga. –dijo mirando a la mujer, ella solo dedicaba miradas asesinas a todos, sin decir ni una palabra. – Shumpert, Crowley, vigilen en la puerta mientras las revisa. Los demás, vengan conmigo. –ordenó el hombre con su peculiar tono mandón.

\- Sígueme. –pidió Ela a Michonne, cuando todos se ponían en marcha. Ambas mujeres entraron en la habitación. - ¿Podrías decirme los síntomas de tu amiga? –preguntó dándole la espalda a la mujer, mientras abría el armario con los nuevos medicamentos. – Sé que no eres muda. –Michonne rió internamente.

\- Fiebre. Debilidad. Vómitos. Mareos. –enumeró.

\- Bien, lo más seguro, está deshidratada. –se acercó a Andrea con otra IV y volteó a ver a Michonne. - ¿Han comido bien? –sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta tonta. -¿Qué ha sido su dieta en estos días?

\- Latas de sopa. Agua. Latas de conserva. Lo poco que hemos encontrado por ahí. –se limitó a decir.

\- Bien. Deshidratación y a eso hay que sumarle mala nutrición. –decía colocándole la IV. – Eres más fuerte que ella. –Michonne levantó la mirada, seria. – Al menos físicamente. –Michonne asintió. Mientras veía como la joven, atendía a su amiga.

\- Lamento lo de hace rato. –dijo finalmente.

\- Está bien, fue un accidente. –dijo sin mirarla. - ¿Cómo te llamas? –Michonne la miró sin decir nada. – Ellos me preguntaran, y no pienso decirles _"la loca de la katana"._ –Michonne soltó una carcajada y Ela vio una pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los gruesos labios de la mujer.

\- Soy Michonne.

\- ¿Y ella?

\- Andrea.

\- La loca de la katana: Michonne. La rubia desmayada: Andrea. –hacia notas mentales. En voz alta. Michonne notó que no lo decía de mala manera, sino que eran asociaciones, para no olvidar. Tal vez la muchacha debía recordar muchos nombres. Así que rió para sus adentros. – Oh, lo siento. –dijo sonrojándose, al notar lo que había hecho. – Es para recordar. –se excusó, Michonne asintió seria aunque por dentro reía. – Soy Mikaela. –sonrió. - ¿Puedo revisarte?

\- Sí. –se limitó a decir.

\- Pronto la Dra. Stevens estará aquí. –le informó.

\- ¿No eres doctora?

\- No, soy _enfermera_. Estaba por graduarme cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Lamento mi vocabulario. –se disculpó. – Estar cerca de Merle, provoca eso. –rió.

\- ¿El de la prótesis? –Ela asintió, mientras revisaba a Michonne. - ¿Es tu pareja o algo así?

\- No, él es mi padre. –rió.

\- Ah, eso explica su reacción. Pero como no se parecían, no pensé que fueran padre e hija.

\- En realidad, es una larga historia. –Michonne asintió. – Te lo dije, eres una mujer fuerte. –dijo después de revisar a la mujer. – Estás en muy buen estado. Solo necesitas descanso. –dijo guardando los materiales. - Les traeré algo de comer a lo que la doctora viene a revisar a tu amiga. –se acercó a la puerta. – Espero que cuando vuelva, tu amiga ya esté despierta. –con eso dicho, Ela salió, mientras Shumpert y Crowley vigilaban la puerta de la habitación muy de cerca.


	6. Bienvenidas a Woodbury

**Capítulo 6** _ **Bienvenidas a Woodbury**_

Era tarde en la noche, quizás era la madrugada, en realidad Mikaela no tenía noción del tiempo, lo que sabía era que no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Salió fuera del edificio donde habían ingresado a los recién llegados, caminó hasta la casa donde vivía con Merle, fue directamente a la cocina y comenzó a prepararles algo de comer a las dos mujeres. Recalentó algo de carne que Merle había hecho esa mañana, carne de ciervo asada, la metió en un envase, tomó galletas, dos botellas de jugo de uva, que les haría bien para subirles la hemoglobina, y un par de panecillos, de los tantos que la señora McLeod horneaba junto con otras ancianas, siempre les daba demasiados.

Después de preparar lo que les llevaría, se dio cuenta que su mejilla seguía sangrando y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de revisarse. Fue hacia el baño arrastrando los pies, se dio un vistazo en el espejo, abrió el botiquín e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Ya que estaba lista, volvió a la cocina, tomó la funda de tela y salió, dirigiéndose nuevamente al edificio donde se encontraban Michonne y Andrea. Al llegar ambas mujeres estaban conversando.

\- Hola, soy Mikaela. –se presentó con Andrea.

\- Andrea. –dijo la rubia, algo desganada.

\- Les traje algo de comer, no es mucho pero… -se encogió de hombros.

\- Gracias. –dijo Michonne, tomando la funda verde de tela que la muchacha le había llevado.

\- Mikaela, -dijo la voz de Milton, que se asomaba un poco por la puerta. – Stevens te necesita. Ahora. –le informó.

\- Bueno chicas, buen provecho y… la Dra. Stevens vendrá pronto. –les dijo sonriendo, se dio media vuelta y se fue. - ¡Milton! Espérame. –dijo jadeante mientras intentaba alcanzar al nervioso hombre. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- El hombre está muy mal. Stevens necesita apoyo. Creo que no soy muy bueno con esas cosas… -se encogió de hombros. Ella asintió y ambos entraron a la habitación donde estaba el hombre. – Además, el Gobernador… quiere que trabaje en algo que trajo. –pausó un momento, mientras aún estaban lejos de todos. – Deberías ir a ayudarme.

\- Por supuesto –contentó extrañada, la actitud de todos era realmente misteriosa.

\- ¡Mikaela! Ven a ayudar, no te quedes ahí parada –le ordenó Stevens con urgencia en la voz.

• • •

Después de estabilizar al hombre, ambas mujeres se dirigieron a ver a Michonne y Andrea. Las recién llegadas ya habían comido. Se veían mejor, pero aun así, la doctora las revisó una vez más.

\- Apriete eso. –ordenó la doctora a Andrea, haciéndola doblar el brazo, después de quitarle la IV. Se volvió hacia la rubia y quitó el termómetro que tenía en la boca, lo examinó unos segundos y lo agitó para luego guardarlo.

\- ¿Por qué nos retienen? –preguntó Andrea, con fastidio en su voz. Mikaela la observaba recostada cerca de la puerta, sin decir nada. Michonne estaba sentada en una silla, con sus brazos, apoyados sobre sus muslos, ambas manos juntas, con sus dedos pulgares sostenía su cabeza desde el tabique nasal. – Queremos irnos. –la doctora apoyo su peso sobre una pierna y llevó su mano a la cadera. Mirando fijamente a la rubia.

\- Aún no están bien. –Andrea suspiró pesadamente. – Y está oscuro. –Michonne, bajó las manos y miraba la escena sin decir nada. – Deberían pasar la noche aquí. –sin que nadie la notase, Mikaela rodó los ojos. Sabía lo que eso significaría.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó resignada, negando con la cabeza. Stevens miró a Mikaela, quien negó encogiéndose de hombros. La mujer miró hacia atrás, como asegurándose que nadie la viera o escuchara.

\- Eso no puedo decírselo. –miró a ambas mujeres. – Él hablará con ustedes.

\- ¿Quién? –preguntó Michonne. Justo en ese momento entró Merle, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Vaya a ver a su paciente Doc –la mujer salió a toda prisa, no soportaba a Dixon. – Tú también Ela. –la chica se negó. El hombre rodó los ojos. Continuó mirando y acercándose a las mujeres. – Apuesto que se están preguntando si yo era real. –Andrea, parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma y Michonne, miraba con desconfianza. Lista por si tenía que atacar. Merle tomó una silla que estaba en la esquina y la fue acomodando frente a las mujeres. – Probablemente deseaban que no. Ah, aquí estoy. –les dijo con una estúpida sonrisa. Muy a la Merle Dixon. – Supongo que este mundo se hace más pequeño a su final, eh. –esto lo dijo serio. –No quedamos muchos para compartir el aire, ¿cierto? –finalmente se sentó cruzando los brazos en el espaldar de la silla. - ¿Saben? Cuando me encontraron estaba casi desangrado. –volteó a ver a Mikaela. –Famélico. Pensando que una bala podría ser una muy buena ultima comida. Después dormí una larga siesta. Esperé a mi hermano del otro lado. –sonaba triste. - ¿Lo has visto? –preguntó directamente a Andrea, cosa que le estuvo rara a Mikaela. Shumpert y Crowley estaban allí, pero eran demasiado tontos como para darse cuenta de algo.

Andrea negó débilmente. – No por un largo tiempo.

\- Ya somos dos. –el tono de voz de Merle, era cada vez más triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mikaela. Sabía lo importante que era Daryl para Merle, aunque nunca se lo había dicho o demostrado directamente.

\- Él volvió por ti –le informó Andrea. – Junto con Rick. Y ya no estabas ahí.

\- Sí… bueno… -comenzó a quitarse la prótesis, riendo. – No por completo. –le mostró el feo muñón a la rubia, quien volteó la cara asqueada.

\- Oh Dios… -Michonne lo seguía mirando, examinándolo. Analizándolo.

\- Sí… Rick –volvió a ponerse la prótesis. – El maldito imbécil que me esposó al techo.

\- Ah… sí. –confirmó Andrea. – Fue Rick, quien lo intentó. Daryl estaba con él. –Merle volteó a verla.

\- Siempre fue más tierno mi hermanito. –volvía a sonar como el Merle de hace un año.

\- Él quería seguir buscándote. Sucedieron cosas. Murieron personas. Muchas: Jim, Dale, Jacqui, Sophia… -el próximo nombre que mencionaría, le costó trabajo. – Amy. –aguantó las enormes ganas de llorar.

\- ¿Tu hermana?

\- Sí.

\- Era una buena chica –pausó. – Lamento escucharlo.

\- Fueron más. Muchos más. Tuvimos que irnos de Atlanta, nos ocultamos en una granja… -parecía estar reviviendo cada momento en su mente. – Daryl se hizo cargo. Se convirtió en alguien valioso.

Merle, por un momento pareció orgulloso de su hermano, pero su expresión cambio. - ¿Ahora está muerto?

\- No lo sé con seguridad. Nos corrió una horda.

\- ¿Hace cuánto? –preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.

\- Siete u ocho meses… -miró a la mujer de color, quien afirmó lentamente. – Quedé separada del resto… y me dejaron atrás. –Merle asintió, procesando la información. – Sé lo que se siente. –agregó la rubia.

\- Lo dudo. –rió irónico, levantando su muñón.

\- ¿Qué quieres con nosotras? –dejó salir la rubia. Merle la miró haciendo una mueca, herido.

\- Diablos. –se levantó, Mikaela rodó los ojos. Sabía que ahí iba el antiguo Merle. De seguro, ella no aguantaría eso, así que se dirigió a la puerta… se iría de allí. - ¿A dónde vas? –se volteó a verla.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer. –se limitó a decir mientras salía de la habitación por la puerta que no estaba obstruida por Shumpert ni Crowley. Comenzó a caminar con la vista clavaba en el suelo cuando tropezó con alguien. – Gobernador… -dijo levantando la vista mientras el Gobernador la sostenía de los brazos para que no se callera. – Gracias…

\- ¿Despertaron las mujeres? –preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila, soltándola.

\- Sí. –asintió.

\- Bien, consígueles algo de ropa y prepara una habitación para ellas. –comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas.

\- Bien. ¡Oh, Gobernador! –este volteó. – Creo… creo que no quieren quedarse. En especial la de color.

\- No te preocupes… yo me encargo. –le guiñó un ojo, y continuó su camino.

Salió a la calle, se acercó a la valla y allí llamó a alguno de los guardias.

\- ¿Me acompañas al almacén? –le preguntó al hombre que conocía bien.

\- ¿Te sigue dando miedo? –fue su respuesta, burlón, mientras bajaba la escalerilla de la valla.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? –respondió al hombre mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

Caminó hasta el almacén donde guardaban todo, acompañada de Martínez. Mantenían una conversación muy animada. Llevaron sabanas, ropa limpia y comida para las nuevas visitantes de Woodbury. Fueron a la habitación donde las alojarían. Dejaron las cosas y se dirigieron nuevamente a la valla principal.

\- Parece que el Gobernador les está dando la bienvenida a Woodbury. –dijo señalando disimuladamente las puertas del edificio donde salían las mujeres junto al Gobernador, escoltadas por Merle, Shumpert y Crowley.

\- Eso parece. Vuelve a tu guardia. –dijo dándole un leve empujón. – Y gracias por acompañarme.

\- De nada, miedosa. –se burló, alejándose a paso rápido hacia su puesto, para que ella no pudiese replicar.

Rodó los ojos y negó varias veces, mientras seguía caminando hacia las personas que habían salido del edificio. Se detuvo justo al lado de Michonne. Desde ahí escuchó el blah, blah, blah del Gobernador y como Andrea lo cuestionaba. Ahora, veía como Merle, se lucía con los caminantes y Andrea, volvía a cuestionar al Gobernador… por su _titulo_.


	7. Aliadas

**Capítulo 7** _ **Aliadas**_

Si Michonne había cerrado los ojos por diez minutos en toda la noche fue mucho. Andrea había quedado rendida y su amiga lo comprendía; ella estaba enferma, débil, así que era lógico. Para la mujer de color eso estaba bien, merecían un descanso. Pero para la mujer de rastas el ambiente no se lo inspiraba. Mientras más energías recuperara la rubia, más rápido se podrían ir de aquella ciudad que tan mala sensación le daba. El sol había salido y Michonne se metió a bañar. Para ella la ducha era relajante, lo urgía. Al salir, se sentó en silencio a observar la habitación y de vez en cuando por la ventana. Alguien tocó la puerta, alertando a la mujer. Supuso que era alguno de los guardias para llevarlas con el Gobernador. Resopló pesadamente antes de ir a abrir.

\- Buenos días –era Mikaela.

\- Buenos días –le respondió Michonne con su usual tono de voz, en realidad la dueña de la katana no era así pero las circunstancias la llevaron a serlo.

\- ¿Listas?

\- Andrea sigue durmiendo.

\- Oh… bueno, eh, ¿podrías despertarla? –asintió un tanto dudosa.

\- Pasa. –Michonne cerró la puerta cuando ella entró musitando un: _gracias_. Y notó que no había guardias acompañándola. – Andrea. –susurró moviéndola de los hombros. Haciendo que despertara.

\- Hey, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó adormilada la rubia.

\- El Gobernador quiere que Rowan les muestre el lugar y les explique sobre Woodbury y luego vayan a desayunar con él. –explicó la muchacha. Para Michonne, la joven se veía diferente a los hombres del Gobernador.

\- Oh… -Andrea aún estaba procesando todo. – Bien. –se levantó, cogió algo de ropa y se iba a meter a bañar. – Por cierto, buenos días a ambas.

\- Buenos días. –respondieron al unisón, Andrea dejó salir una carcajada y se metió a bañar.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Digo, si es otra persona quien nos dará la guía turística por el lugar… y luego vamos con el Gobernador, no entiendo en que parte apareces tú. –le preguntó seria, cuando volteó a verla, Mikaela estaba recostada de la pared, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, se veía pensativa.

\- Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero el Gobernador me pidió personalmente que les avisara, por si se sentían mal o algo y las llevara con Rowan. Digamos… que soy la encargada de que ustedes lleguen a su destino o algo así. Como Martínez con las guardias -explicó.

\- ¿Martínez? ¿El hombre con el que caminabas anoche frente el edificio? ¿El que llevó a Andrea a la enfermería? –muy observadora.

\- Sí. Él se encarga de vigilar que cada guardia cumpla con los relevos que les corresponden.

\- ¿Es tu novio?

\- No, para nada. Mi novio apenas se está entrenado para ser guardia –todo lo decía sin levantar la vista del suelo, algo se traía entre manos. – Se llama Gargulio.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas en Woodbury? –preguntó acercándose a Ela, la curiosidad le invadió.

\- Prácticamente… desde que se _fundó._ ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Sabes dónde está mi katana? –susurró frente a ella, no quería que Andrea saliera a dar un sermón sobre que debía confiar más en la gente del pueblo y que incluso podrían quedarse. O de porque cuestionaba después que les salvaran la vida y le dieran un techo.

\- Claro que lo sé, está en casa del Gobernador. Creo que él está más encantado con esa cosa que yo. Déjame decirte que es… genial. –Michonne frunció el ceño y al parecer la muchacha se asustó. – No la he tocado si eso te preguntas, es que… solo me parece que las he visto en los animes y en películas de la TV. Ninguna en vida real. ¿Sabes? Si se quedan… te rogaría que me dejaras usarla aunque fuese una vez. –la mujer rió, esa niña era muy tonta. O eso aparentaba, porque su mirada era como de una niña pequeña, suplicante.

\- Lo siento, pero no creo que nos quedemos.

\- Eso pensé… -desvió la mirada. – Escucha, -bajó el tono de voz. Ni siquiera sonaba entusiasmada, más bien era como una advertencia. – El Gobernador no las dejara ir tan fácil… cuídense las espaldas –volvió a fruncir el ceño la mujer de color. – Woodbury, no es como parece.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –en ese momento, Andrea comenzaba a salir del baño.

\- Si las dejan irse… iré con ustedes. Y no le digas a nadie lo que te dije. –asintió la de rastas, sin llegar a comprender. Michonne tendría que conversar más con la chica.

• • •

Las tres mujeres salieron del lugar, caminaban en silencio hasta que llegaron cerca de la vaya principal de Woodbury, donde había guardias, ya la gente estaba en la calle, cosa que sorprendió a las recién llegadas. Allí una mujer con vestido hasta las rodillas con estampados de flores, botas negras, cabello castaño pinchado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y cargaba un montón de papeles en un carpeta como las que usaban en el consultorio de la Dr. Stevens. Sonrió al verlas.

\- Aquí están, Rowan. Trátalas bien.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Bueno, Michonne, Andrea, las dejo con Rowan. –dijo Mikaela y se alejó de las mujeres.

Caminó hasta la habitación donde tenían a Welles. Allí estaba Stevens atendiéndolo.

\- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? –dijo Mikaela entrando a la habitación.

\- No es necesario… yo puedo. Además, el Gobernador viene en camino…

\- ¿Va a interrogarlo?

\- Supongo –dijo la mujer de color encogiéndose de hombros. – Será mejor que te vayas –comentó la mujer pues no era conveniente para la joven involucrarse en los sucios actos de Philip.

Justo en ese momento entró el Gobernador. – Hey, hola. –saludó. – Stevens… ¿Mikaela? –dijo mirando a la muchacha.

\- Ya se iba, Gobernador. –se apresuró a decir la mujer.

\- Bueno… nos vemos. –salió algo molesta del lugar. Al rato, vio salir a Stevens.

\- Aquí va de nuevo. –sabía lo que haría el hombre.

\- ¿Tú crees? –se acercó con los brazos cruzados Mikaela.

\- No hay duda. Además, ambas sabemos que no es la primera vez.

Mikaela asintió repetidas veces. – Cierto. – pasaron minutos, Stevens y Rhee, estaban concentradas en otras tareas, cuando el hombre salió.

\- Mikaela, necesito un favor tuyo. –Ela asintió y se acercó a él. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha. – Parece… que te llevas bastante bien con las recién llegadas. Quiero que me traigas información sobre ellas. Ve, habla con ellas ahora.

\- Ok. –salió casi corriendo de allí, ese hombre a veces le hacía desear no estar en Woodbury.

\- Stevens, necesito que hagas algo… -después de hacer ese _algo_ con ayuda de Stevens, salió y se dirigió al laboratorio del cual solo los más allegados tenían conocimiento, donde estaba Milton.

\- ¡Andrea! –llamó Mikaela. La rubia volteó con una sonrisa. – No sé por qué… pero me parece que eres más de las que les gusta defender y no lavar ropa o cocinar. –le comentó cuando se detuvo a su lado. Andrea veía la vaya con los brazos cruzados.

\- Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –frunció el ceño con una sonrisa curiosa.

\- No sé… creo que tenemos eso en común. –rieron. – Algunos le llaman vagancia, ¿Y Michonne?

\- En la habitación. No le gusta el lugar.

\- ¿Y a ti?

\- Aun no decido. –Ela asintió. – Oye, creí que desayunaríamos con el Gobernador.

\- Debe ser que estaba ocupado. Tal vez, se reúnan en el almuerzo. –se encogió de hombros. Soltó una risilla. – Como sea, ustedes llegaron anoche y… creo que las hicieron levantarse muy temprano. –volvió a reír.

\- Sí, la verdad sí. –rió Andrea. – Oye, ese hombre… de gafas, te está haciendo señas.

Mikaela volteó y vio a Milton, que le hizo una seña rara. – Ah, creo que ahora sí tendrán ese desayuno con el Gobernador. –llevó a Michonne y Andrea hasta la casa del Gobernador. – ¿Michonne? –la mujer se quedó al lado de la muchacha, mientras Andrea iba más adelante.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó seca.

\- Ahí está tu katana, no te la devolverá… -le avisó. – Cuidado con lo que digan y…

\- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? –interrumpió.

\- Porque conozco a esta gente. –le dijo con una expresión de obviedad.

\- Bien. –asintió no muy convencida de la actitud de buena samaritana por parte de Mikaela, bien podría ser una trampa. Y ¿Qué sucedería si le contaba al Gobernador lo que hacia la muchachita?

Cuando Mikaela salió a la calle, pudo notar claramente que los hombres del Gobernador actuaban raro. Cuando fue a donde Stevens, esta le dijo que solo ella se encargaría de Welles; cosa que a Ela le estuvo muy raro. La verdad, todos estaban muy raros. Se mantuvo viendo a las mujeres y se dio cuenta de algo; si lograba convencer a Michonne, tal vez serían aliadas.


End file.
